Born centuries apart but their souls are still meant to be !
by BOFanatic101
Summary: Ga Eul time traveled from the joseon dynasty when she was cheated on by her Fiancé on their wedding day. Will she someone who loves her more? Read and find out


Joseon dynasty  
1670

Chu Ga Eul is a normal teenager her father is a very well respected potter.  
Unlike other girls just like her she humble,kind,forgiving, and always try's to see the good in people. Other than that she is also very pretty.

Chu Ga Euls POV

I can't believe Sun Pyo finally proposed to me Ga Eul thought blushing. She was very happy that day her boyfriend of 6 months has proposed . They had been dating for months but what Ga Eul never knew is that he cheats on her at every chance he gets. Of course the only reason that he is marring her is because of MONEY...

Flash back ...

Ga Eul and Sun Pyo were walking down hand in hand in a beautiful open field the flowers were of so many different colors.  
"Where did you find this place I've been out here so many times but I've never seen this place" Ga Eul said marveling the beautiful scenery. She was just about to say something else when Sun Pyo knelt in front of her and asked her to ,marry him. She Was so overjoyed so of course she said yes.

End of flash back ...

2months later...

The day of the wedding finally came. She woke up super early because she wanted to go to the temple and offer many expensive gifts, and ask for a blessing on her marriage She didn't want any of her servants to follow her so she snuck I pout carrying a huge bag and left a note telling them not to worry she had only gone to the temple. She wanted her fiancé to come with her besides his house was close to the temple . " it wouldn't him if I woke him up and told him to go with me " Ga Eul thought to her self, she blushed at the thought that she was about to get married.

She walked up to the doorway but the servant didn't let her in saying Sun Pyo didn't want to be disturbed . Ga Eul didn't care she really wanted him to come with her. " don't you know who I am, I'm going to be the let of this house soon " she shouted. With that the servant straight away let her in. Suddenly an ear piercing scream was heard. Ga Eul was devastated and shock Sun Pyo was having a threesome on her wedding day. " You animal how dare you cheat on me, you know what I dont ,care I forgive you but Our wedding is over but let me give you a warning watch out for my father if he hears of this, all your body part including you balls and your ass will be halfway around the world and I'm possible to ding or even fix. Good bye humpy bumpty " Ga Eul said trying not to sound devastated . After that she ran all the way to the temple, she tried holding back her tears but this was all to much. A few of her servant had followed he secretly to Sun Pyo's house and had witnessed everything that happened they rushed back to Ga Euls house to report everything that happened to their master.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul found a beautiful pond she decided to sit on the edge and cry her hear away. As soon as her first tear touched the pond water she felt like she was being whisked away she quickly grabbed her gifts making sure they were safe.

Her head was spinning and spinning and finally she felt solid ground.

Present time 2013

She had found. Her self in the year 2013 her head was still dizzy so she decided to find somewhere to sit . Decided to sit on the same place she was standing. As soon as she sat down she started crying. Coincidently she was sitting in an alley which Jandi used as a shortcut on her way home.

Jandi's POV

I saw a strange girl wearing strange clothe in the alley. I went up to her and tried to talked to her she just looked up at me smiled. Her face was puffy from crying. She stood up and introduced her self as Chu Ga Eul I introduced myself too.  
Her clothes were clean and the material looked expensive. She was also very pretty. I asked her where she lived but she said that she didn't know everything here was so knew to her. Then she asked me what day is it. I said 2013. Then it hit me she came from the past. Her clothes everything she was wearing was not from our time. I might not be smart but I sure am no dumb. I asked her to follow me she agreed. I watched her as she looked at everything  
We arrived at my house she went in at first she was shocked at the house I thought that she thought it was too small but it was because it was so different from her time . She had told me about her self in no time we were friends.

Ga Eul POV

It was amazing houses could be this big totally amazing. I stayed with past few days because I had no where else to go. We became best friend immediately she told me about herself her family I told her about mine. Sometimes jandi old leave me to go to her job. Jandi never let's me go out of the house for fear I might get lost, she was a very protective bit good friend I am lucky to have her.

Jandi's POV

Ga Eul has been staying with me for two weeks now it's time for her to meet my parents. We went to visit my parents. When we got there my parents asked me and Ga Eul to drop some dry cleaned clothes at Shin Hwa high school the most prestigious high school in korea. We went there.

Author POV

It was a fine sunny day and Geum Jan Di and her best friend, Chu Ga Eul, are on their way to Shinhwa School to deliver clothes to those who had them dry cleaned in Jan Di's Dry Cleaners.

The two girls were on their own bicycles making their way to enter the school but were stopped by a piece of wood, painted alternate red and white, in front of them. They soon realized that there was guard and asked them, "Where do you think you two are going?"

Since they are just there to deliver, Jan Di immediately replied, "We're just going to deliver clothes from Jan Di's Dry Cleaners."

After hearing their reason, the guard nodded and let them in.

Once inside the school grounds, the two can't help but be mesmerized by the elegance and beauty surrounding them. The school grounds they passed were full of oak and mahogany trees. From time to time, they would come across expensive cars passing them. And for a few times, they entered wrong buildings because of their confusion. Finally, they found the right building where they are supposed to deliver the clothes but the entrance of the building were full of students, waiting for something (or someone) to come.

As Jan Di and Ga Eul waited for the crowd to go so they could deliver the clothes, they found themselves also waiting. Curiosity filled their hearts and they both badly want to know what these students are waiting for they have eagerness written all over their faces.

After a few minutes of waiting, there came four sports cars, a bright yellow, neon orange, a top- down white and a fiery red. From each car emerged four lads, all wearing suits and not the uniforms that the students wear. As the four started to walk and meet at the middle of the crowd, loud cheers, mostly from the women, can be heard in the area. There were also screaming and shouting, as if four gorgeous men from the heavens came down to earth. These four are no other than the Flower Four or F4.

The Flower Four or F4, as people call them, is a group of eligible bachelors, whose families are probably the top 4 richest in South Korea. The F4 consists of Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jung, Yoon Ji Hoo and F4's leader, Goo Jun Pyo.

The F4's families give the school the highest amount of money, so much higher than all the students' donation combined. And because of this, they were treated highly in this school. They were like kings in this school, since their kindergarten, up until now that they are in their senior year in high school.

The young man wearing a leather jacket over his polo is Song Woo Bin. He is the successor of the construction business, Il Shin Construction. There had been rumors that half of Jeju Island is the company's. Other than these, Song Woo Bin is frightened by most people because there is an even worse rumor that his family is connected to underground mafias. No other people except his F4 friends know the truth about this rumor. He is a certified womanizer of older women.

The young lad who emerged from a neon orange car is the one who got most of the women to scream and shout. He is So Yi Jung, the ultimate Casanova of F4. There is no doubt about that for his smile makes women fall in love with him. So Yi Jung is a gifted potter whose family owns the biggest and grandest art museum and pottery business in South Korea.

After the two men, came another lad, the only one who is wearing white. His white suit made him look like the quietest and kindest member of the F4. He is Yoon Ji Hoo, the grandson of the past president of South Korea. He has passion for the arts, especially music and plays the violin. His family owns the Su Am Music Museum and Su Am Cultural Foundation.

Lastly, Goo Jun Pyo emerged from his red car and looked as aristocratic as he always did. He is F4's leader and richest of the four. Goo Jun Pyo is no other than the heir to Shinhwa Group. The school got its name from the economic group and it can't be denied that Goo Jun Pyo seems like he is the owner of this school; only, it is not written on paper.

As the world renowned F4 passed the crowd, the cheers, shouts and screams became even louder and made Jan Di and Ga Eul cover their ears. Undoubtedly, not only high class girls were mesmerized by the F4. As Jan Di and Ga Eul watched the four men pass by, the two girls can't help but stare at them,

thinking how men could be these beautiful and elegant. Jan Di's attention was taken by Ji Hoo while her friend was captured by Yi Jung, just like the other girls.

After the F4 finally came inside the building, the crowd lessened and this gave the opportunity for Jan Di and Ga Eul to finally be able to deliver the clothes. But before they could move, the two girls heard a loud scream made by a man inside. The two moved with the crowd inside the building to witness what happened and there it was, before their eyes, the two saw a student lying on the floor, looking helpless.

The first floor of the building was suddenly filled again by students but not with the eagerness on their faces right now but a mixture of pity and hatred- pity for the young man lying on the floor and hatred on whoever did this to him. From the crowd, questions like, _"Who did this to him?"_, _"What happened to him?"_, _"What are we going to do?"_and other similar questions could be heard.

Goo Jun Pyo was getting irritated by the voices he heard around him and shouted, "Yah! Whoever I hear talk will be expelled from this school!"

As soon as students heard it, silence fell in the room as if an angel passed by, as they say. The only sound that can be heard right now is the cry in pain of the student lying on the floor.

Jan Di was about to go over to the man and help him but then she heard Goo Jun Pyo say, "This man was kicked by me. Great isn't it? He blocked our path so I gave him a little punishment. I was going to let him away but silenced when I ordered him to do so. And so, another punishment must be given to him? Right?"

Though the students didn't really agree to it, they have no other choice but agree with Goo Jun Pyo. They just nodded their heads, careful not to make any sound. The F4, on the other hand, seems like to be enjoying this except Yoo Ji Hoo who kept a straight face.

Goo Jun Pyo continued, "So as for his new punishment, I award him a red card." Jun Pyo pulled out a red card from the inside pocket of his coat. "Of course, I was not able to place it inside his locker so I'm just giving him this. The first time. Wow."

Goo Jun Pyo laughed and the others followed. He then continued his speech, "I know that it will be a boring week for us so let's have a little entertainment."

By the word entertainment, Goo Jun Pyo did not mean singing or dancing but toying with the person he kicked. He snapped his hand which signaled that entertainment starts.

The lying man on the floor immediately got to his feet and ran. Even though feeling weak, he ran flight of stairs upward until he reached the roof top. Jan Di and Ga Eul followed him out of pure pity and after them came the students who want to be entertained today. The man couldn't think of anything else to do so he decided to stand on the railings around the roof top and decided to commit suicide. But before he was able to reach the ground, he was caught by Jan Di and Ga Eul, who saved him. The two girls were holding his arms tightly.

A few days have passed and this event became the headlines in all newspapers and news program, the topic of forums and blogs over the internet, and many more. It can't be denied that this is the talk of the town.

Because of this incident at Shinhwa High, protestors took advantage and contradicted the school, even the Shinhwa Group. The rally was shown live on TV and Goo Jun Pyo's mother was watching it. She can't help but be agitated at this news. _"This is definitely ruining Shinhwa's reputation."_She can't think anymore of any way to get out of this mess until her secretary, went inside her office and offered her a solution- give Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul full scholarship to Shinhwa High so they will shut their mouths and soon, the public will eventually forget about it.

The idea was not bright enough but it is the only thing they came up with.


End file.
